Meetings and Determination
by The Golden Phoenix Song
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks is a young Auror-in-training with big aspirations. She is now out to prove herself as she chooses to join the Order of the Phoenix.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of the characters therein.**

**A/N: I'm back with yet another fanfiction. I'm so happy, because I'm on school holidays - that means more time to read and write fanfiction!**

**This one's a bit different to the other two, so I hope you like it. As always, please read and review. It really does mean a lot to me to know what you like and don't like about my writing and what I'm good at and what needs improvement.**

**Anyway, ta-ta for now. Once again, please enjoy!**

It was late evening when two cloaked figures materialised in front of a row of ancient looking houses. The outlines of a woman and an older man could be made out. The two were whispering heatedly.

'Mad-Eye, this is ridiculous. Why are we here in the dark?'

'Shut up, girl,' the man called 'Mad-Eye' replied as he handed her a tattered piece of parchment. 'Read that and memorise it.'

The woman frowned in confusion, her hair turning fiery red. 'What's the Order of the -'

Mad-Eye grabbed her shoulder roughly, saying again, '_Shut up_, Tonks! And don't change your hair. The Muggles'll get suspicious!'

Tonks jumped as house number eleven and thirteen began to move aside, revealing another old looking mansion. A large serpent adorned the front door.

Mad-Eye once again grabbed his protegee's arm (a lovely purple bruise was forming there), dragging her towards the door. 'Don't say a word, don't step too far inside, and for the love of all things good, _do not_ under any circumstances touch anything!' he growled at her.

As Tonks did as she was told, she wrinkled her nose. As soon as she stepped inside, her senses were assaulted. The front corridor was dusty and cobwebs clung to every corner. Rows of sleeping portraits lined the walls. Tonks's nose was filled with the smell of mothballs.

'Come on,' said Mad-Eye. 'Don't loiter in the corridor!'

The witch and wizard made their way down the hall to a large sitting room, where two men's voices could be heard conversing quietly.

'Remus, I hate it here. I mean, I've hated it since I was a teenager, and now, to be trapped again, it's just like being back in Azkaban.'

Tonks frowned for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that evening. Azkaban? She wasn't sure she'd heard correctly.

The man Tonks assumed to be Remus sighed heavily before replying, 'I know Sirius, but it's far too risky for you to be out in public.'

Tonks's dark eyes widened. Sirius Black, the man who had betrayed Lily and James Potter to Voldemort?

Noticing Tonks's horrified expression, Mad-Eye said, 'Everything will be explained.'

Tonks looked apprehensively at her boss as they entered the sitting room. Two men sat opposite each other in worn armchairs. One man had long, stringy dark hair and sunken grey eyes. The other was pale and looking worryingly thin, but had kind, warm brown eyes.

The second man, Remus, stood up. 'Hello, Alastor,' he said, his voice hoarse but friendly. 'And this must be your protegee, Nymphadora Tonks. It's lovely to meet you. I'm Remus Lupin.'

He extended a hand for her to shake. For a moment, Tonks only looked at it, before casting her gaze back to Sirius Black. Following her gaze and immediately understanding, Remus said, 'Sirius is an innocent man, Nymphadora. He was framed by Peter Pettigrew.'

'The _rat_,' Black muttered icily.

'Oh,' was Tonks's response. 'I... I suppose it's nice to meet you, then, Remus, Sirius.' She nodded slightly at each man in turn.

'Alright then,' Alastor interrupted them. 'Now that that's been cleared up, we need to talk about the Order of the Phoenix.'

'So you're finally going to tell me what it is?' Tonks asked eagerly.

'Well, he's been talking about getting you to join for ages, so I'd say so,' said Sirius, pushing his long hair out of his eyes.

'Yes, Sirius, I was getting to that until you interrupted,' said Mad-Eye gruffly. 'Anyway, the Order of the Phoenix is an organisation which essentially opposes Voldemort and his Death Eaters.'

Tonks's eyes brightened. 'And you're _asking_ me whether I want to join? Of course I want to join!'

Mad-Eye frowned. 'Nymhadora, if you choose to join the Order, you will be bound to that promise. Apart from that, it is extremely dangerous. There is more than a possibility that you will die. Are you sure you want that?'

Tonks planted her hands on her hips. 'I'm an Auror, Mad-Eye. I risk dying every day. Besides, in a world like this, even normal people who mind their own business are at risk of dying. And if I do go down, I want to go down knowing I did so trying to make a difference to the world.'

The three men looked at her in astonishment. They had never expected something as profound as that to come from the young, bubbly, excitable woman with pink hair.

'Well said, Nymphadora,' Remus replied quietly. 'You're a very wise woman.'

Tonks sudenly found it very difficult to meet Remus's eyes. 'Thanks.'

'Well then,' Sirius said enthusiastically. 'I think I speak for all of us when I say, 'Welcome to the Order.' '

Moody flashed a glare at Sirius with his normal eye. 'Not yet. She still needs to be properly sworn in. We'll do that at the meeting tonight.'

The four jumped as a loud _crack! _of a wizard Apparating outside startled them. They all turned as Albus Dumbledore let himself in the door.

'Albus, we didn't expect you until later,' commented Mad-Eye.

'But alas, I have arrived early. I find myself needed at the school, so I decided to call the meeting early so as to be back as soon as possible. Everyone else should be arriving momentarily.'

As if on cue, several more witches and wizards could be heard arriving outside. Soon enough, Molly and Arthur Weasley came in the door, followed by Mundungus Fletcher, Dedalus Diggle, Kingsley Shacklebolt and several others.

Dumbledore stood up, saying, 'Since we are all here, I think we should make our way to the meeting room and begin. And, Nymphadora, since we haven't had time to re-organise the seating, I'm sure Remus and Sirius wouldn't mind you sitting with them tonight.'

The two younger men nodded in agreement, and followed the professor int the meeting room where they sat down.

'Now,' said Dumbledore, raising outstretched hands. 'Let us begin. Firstly, I would like to introduce our newest member, Nymphadora Tonks. She is an Auror-in-training as well as a Metamorphmagus. She would be a great asset to the Order, and she has kindly agreed to join our resistance efforts. So I think it is time that she was sworn in properly. Please stand, if you would, Nymphadora.'

She did so, very conscious of not making a fool of herself. (She had a strange habit of tripping over her own feet at the most inappropriate of times).

'Do you, Nymphadora Tonks, promise to stay loyal to the Order of the Phoenix until death befalls you? If so, answer, 'I will'.'

'I will,' Tonks replied, unusually solemnly. Her eyes were stony and determined.

'Do you promise to work to bring about the downfall of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters?'

'I will.'

'Do you promise to uphold the values which the Order upholds?'

'I will.'

'Do you promise to do everything in your power to defend the world, magical and Muggle alike, from the Dark forces?'

'I will.'

'Do you promise to aid your fellow members whenever and wherever the time arises?'

'I will.'

Dumbledore's eyes softened. 'Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix, Nymphadora. You may sit.'

'Thank you, sir,' Tonks replied softly. She looked across the table at Moody. To her suprise, he flashed her a rare smile of approval, an almost fond look gracing his scarred features.

And so began the first day of the rest of the life of Nymphadora Tonks. But she knew, whatever it was that she would face it head on, with the determination of the Black she was.


End file.
